En blanco
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Se aproxima el cumpleaños de Inglaterra y… Estados Unidos está al pendiente de ello, quiere darle algo que recuerde, un obsequio digno e impresionante, pero por más que piensa no haya qué regalarle ni escribirle, un consolador no era opción. USxUK.


Creo que esto va dedicado al futuro cumpleaños de Inglaterra, creo xD

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Las ideas de Alfred.

Alfred no se sentía ni especial ni único, ni singular ni particular, se sentía como todo el resto, estaba convencido que no sólo a él debía de pasarle eso, lo tenía claro, estaba delante de un vil papel cuya blancura le quemaba los ojos hasta derretírselos -exagerando claro- pero aún no sabía que podía escribir allí, tampoco en el otro papel del blanco de los dientes de los modelos, donde escribiría los objetos materiales.

¿Qué podía distraer hasta ese punto la mente de Estados Unidos y hacerlo pensar? ¿qué podría hacer tal bestialidad? , porque para que Jones pensara un milagro convocado por los dioses debía estar allí. Era fácil y sólo tenía a un culpable, a Inglaterra.

Era el cumpleaños de Inglaterra, y él no sabía qué regalarle, no lo sabía, estuvo parada como idiota semanas antes mirando tiendas, ahora sólo quedaban dos días, miró juguetes, algunas consolas, ropa e incluso libros, pero no creyó que nada pudiera ser difícil de conseguir para Arthur Kirkland, sólo chasqueando los dedos como si fuera parte de la realeza el británico obtenía todo lo que deseaba. Pensó en muchos cosas.

–Chocolate… una estatua del porte del Big Ben…– susurró.

**CHOCOLATE**: Oh, chocolate, es típico. Cuando está a punto de llegar a una fiesta se acuerda de algo y piensa "oh mierda, no le traje nada de regalo cumpleaños, superman no existe, nadie puede ayudarme", y luego se pone a girar en círculos para decir "Pero ya lo tengo, la casa de al lado está iluminada con un resplandor dorado apuntando el chocolate dentro de la tienda, oh gracias bendito chocolate".

Sí, el chocolate siempre es del tipo que no se acuerda, aunque es eso o llegar con nada y quedarse sonriendo como un estúpido delante de la entrada a que lo dejen pasar.

–Algún adorno… sí, quizás un adorno…–

**ADORNO: **Esa cosa que nadie necesita -acéptenlo, nadie lo necesita, porque por eso se llaman adornos, son para a-d-o-r-n-a-r-, los adornos, siempre, tratando de huir del martirio de regalar algo la gente piensaen ellos, en regalarlos, de típicos barquitos hechos de madera hasta cosas de cristal que siempre terminan rompiéndose, o un anciano hecho de greda, un chanchito, cualquier cosa que fuera fácil de romper y completamente inútil entraba en esto.

Hay, no, no era completamente inútiles, sirven para mirarlos.

–¿R-Ropa interior?–

**ROPA INTERIOR: **Definitivamente... no, por el lado que se vea nadie quiere recibir bóxer o un calcetín, aparte que seas un elfo doméstico como en Harry Potter.

–¡Por dios no, es un día especial! ¿qué demonios le puedo dar?

**CARTA:** La carta, sí, la carta, para regalar sólo una carta en un cumpleaños ésta prácticamente tiene que tirar fuegos artificiales al abrirse, mínimo, o si no el cumpleañeros la mira con algo de desden y forzara unos "Awww que tierno". Sin contar, que tenías que ser poco menos un poeta con seis premios novel para dejar contento al cumpleañeros, o al menos eso creía que tenía que ser Alfred para complacer al británico.

Y además, ni sabía por donde comenzar. Quería hacer algo cursi, algo como "Mi amor, no hay hamburguesa con doble queso más sexy que tu trasero, mi corazón, tus ojos son como dos huevos fritos llenos de aceite, mi vida, eres la bebida que jamás se acaba en mi vaso", sí, algo así de romántico, pero el problema radicaba en que… bueno, no eran novios.

Ni amantes…

Ni follamigos. Nada.

Estaba en blanco.

–Oh… y si quizás ¡sí, sí, esoooo!…–la mente se le ilumino.

Su mente no había tenido ninguna idea, ni siquiera un acercamiento de qué podría regalarle, pensó en muchas cosas, hasta en el termino malo, pidió ayuda hasta a Francis, que le dijo que le regalara un dildo -pene de juguete- talla extra grande a Inglaterra para que disfrutara lo que le faltaba, Alfred casi rompe el teléfono cortándole, aunque estuvo pensando en regalarle a Inglaterra un anillo vibrador.

Su mente estaba en blanco.

Blanco.

Esa era la clave.

–Prepárate Arthur Kirkland… te pediré matrimonio…–sonrió alegremente sonrojándose un poco.

Ambos de blanco, con ternos elegantes en medio del altar, todos mirándolos a ellos, flores de diferentes colores, regalos de todos tipos, alegría, amor, total felicidad, el regalo de amor más especial que cualquier otro que exista. Jones emprendió su viaje a comprar el anillo, porque no sería un regalo sólo para Arthur si éste acepta. Sería el único regalo que siempre sería para los dos…

Porque el amor, también es un regalo. Quizás el más hermoso.

**N.A:** Espero les gustara, esto me suele pasar, nunca sé qué regalarle a mis amigas, aunque claros, las de aquí serían fic. Espero les gustara la historia y el regalo que le dará Alfred, ni decir la noche de bodas!, por cierto, se acerca el cumpleaños de Arthur, pido ayuda…

Estoy igual que Alfred, en blanco, necesito ideas para su cumple, se aceptan sugerencias de todo tipo :3


End file.
